Magnetic Personality
by Rabbitsgirl
Summary: Another oneshot story involving the illustrious Erik Lensherr. Set during X1, the man is having problems understanding women...if only everything were malleable like metal. Slight smut. Lot's of angst. An actual twist. Who knew?


Title: Magnetic Personality

Verse: X-Men movieverse

Timeline: sometime right before X1

Author: KumaDaPuma

Pairing: Magneto/OC

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: Magneto loves to be needed…especially by beautiful red heads. If you haven't already; read _The Difference Between Magneto and Erik_ first.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His island fortress had grown tense and he was glad to be in Washington D.C. even if it was for the frustratingly ignorant Senate committee's meeting to discuss the Anti-Mutant Registration Act. He was due to return to the Brotherhood's hideout but he decided to stay an extra day or two in D.C. in order to clear his thoughts. Currently Erik Lensherr was taking a late afternoon stroll through the Washington Parks. His hotel was not far from the Washington Mall and despite the chilly fall air he wanted every chance to be outside rather than cooped up in his suite. He walked at a good pace, perhaps to keep his blood flowing warmly through his body. There were not many people out. This was not Washington's peak tourist season.

Erik continued to walk through the parks, barely registering the sights around him because of his intense thought-driven state. He followed the paths beneath his feet but he was unaware of where they, or his feet, were taking him. The crisp November air was clean but not free of the cold wind. The sun, though there was little of it left, was powerless to heat the frosty atmosphere. His head was bowed downwards as he tread against the palpable pre-winter chill, his hat low over his eyes, the collar of his long black coat flipped up to shield his neck from the sting of cold. His body had already stiffened itself with no deliberate effort on his part against the cold winds that threatened to steal the black fedora from off his head. With shoulders hunched and gloved hands shoved deep in his pockets, Erik walked with no real destination in mind.

His thoughts were on so many things. He had a machine to complete. He had a plan to carry out. He had a race to save. When he thought about how much he had done already, how he was bringing more than equality to his people, he felt a pride in himself over the accomplishments he had succeeded in and the accomplishments he would one day in the near future achieve. But to Erik there was only one thing in his mind he knew could become seriously detrimental to his plans and it was the one thing he knew he could easily lose control over if he lost his focus. Erik was never one to lose control, not over his leadership, not over his enemies, not over his temper and certainly never over his emotions. As Magneto he was one of the most powerful mutants alive, able to control mountains of metal, the members of the Brotherhood, and the direction of the mutant cause, but there was one battle Erik was realizing he was starting to lose control of everyday. Erik was losing to love.

Or was it lust? No, he was sure it was love. He had felt these emotions before and this was eerily similar to how he felt for his wife all those years ago when he was a young husband in love. Those days were long gone as was his wife but lately his memories of her had begun to fester themselves from deep within his subconscious as though there was something that triggered them. It took him a while to realize those memories surfaced whenever Mystique was around. From then on he would find himself unintentionally looking at Mystique with more than a friendly glance. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

For a few months now he had vehemently denied to himself that he was feeling more than just friendship for his beautiful blue comrade but every day that passed he realized he had to face the fact that his heart had learned to betray his philosophy concerning love and the Brotherhood. In his opinion, or rather Magneto's, love could not exist within the Brotherhood. Love caused weakness and insanity. He knew first hand of that.

And now he found that he was turning victim to love's crazy control over a person and his emotions. It happened two days ago when he was on his way to his office centered in the middle of his metallic lair. He had been surprised when he entered to discover Mystique already there. The real surprise was seeing her dressed in his bulky black coat. He had thought it charming to see her hugging his coat closely around her, her blue body barely visible under the large winter jacket. It wasn't until he came closer that he realized her eyes were closed, her face was buried in the collar, an almost undetectable smile softly resting on her lips as she breathed in deeply. He knew what she was doing. He had acted like she was merely being silly. He had joked with her, but in reality the vision of her obvious longing was evidence that he was not the only victim and this, to Erik, was a problem. Especially since every second of her presence had caused his heart to beat wildly.

The desire in Mystiques' eyes continued to haunt him as he recalled the look she had given him when he had pressed his lips to the skin on the inside of her wrist. The longing she had expressed with that one look took every ounce of his strength not to envelope her in his arms and take her right there. Her need to be with him had been momentarily unconcealed and Erik found it difficult ignoring the chance to comfort anyone or any situation when he was needed.

Erik continued walking at his fast pace until he felt the cold drafts cease and hard marble steps under his feet. He had the sense to stop and identify his surroundings. He lifted his head and faced the spectacular marble statue before him. Unbeknownst to him, Erik had inadvertently found himself opposite the Lincoln Memorial. The majestic tribute to one of the United States' most influential presidents brought renewed admiration and respect although he really couldn't say for what. What did he really respect nowadays? His people were continually being oppressed by those inferior _homo sapiens, _his plans for freedom were being hindered by his former best friend Charles who held views Erik deemed as rather extreme, and the one woman he actually did respect seemed suddenly distant due to the fact he was not willing to respect his sudden desire for her. So many troubles. Erik sighed. He looked up at the face of Abraham Lincoln and out of respect he took the hat off his head and bowed his head in humility.

Abraham Lincoln. Here was a man who understood equality. Here was a man who had faced civil war and united a country and declared every man equal. If only the current President was like Abraham Lincoln. Erik looked to the inscriptions on the walls of the memorial. To his right was the Gettysburg address:

Four score and twenty years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.

Erik couldn't help but realize how much of the Gettysburg address pertained to the current mutant issue at hand. He was right in believing history repeats itself. He just hadn't realized how many times it did. As he read the rest of the address he was stunned by how much America in 1863 paralleled World War II and present day.

In Lincoln's second address, which was inscribed on the opposite wall, the similarities seemed endless.

One-eighth of the population were colored slaves…These slaves constituted a peculiar and powerful interest. All knew that this interest was, somehow, the cause of the war.

It had been recently supposed that the mutant population was growing and that with all the known mutants and the estimated unidentified mutants, the ratio had been predicted to be roughly one-eighth the population. The mutants that had been identified included his beloved Mystique whose blue skin and harsh childhood rendered the name Raven Darkholme a slave name. He silently pondered this but it was too much for him. He continued to read and it was the last part of the address that captured the very essence of his philosophy. The Brotherhoods philosophy. Strangely enough a woman's voice read it to him.

"…with firmness in the right, as God gives us to see the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in; to bind up the nation's wounds; to care for him who shall have borne the battle, and for his widow, and his orphan--to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and lasting peace among ourselves, and with all nations." Erik turned to see a woman standing a few feet from him. What he saw struck him as beautiful and haunting. She was a slender woman in her mid to late thirties. She was tall with exquisite pale skin and dressed in a dark coat that fell to mid shin. She wore no hat and so her long, thick auburn hair cascaded along her shoulders. The black of her coat enhanced the red hues of her locks. When she turned her head towards him he saw a pair of bright blue eyes look back at him filled with sadness and loss. This woman had been hurt recently. Erik was unsure of what to say to her. Had she read that aloud for his benefit? What did she think she would accomplish in having him hear it in her voice? What did those words mean to her? As his thoughts and questions poured from his mind the woman allowed the silence between them to last only a few seconds.

"It seems generations are destined never to learn the easy way." She spoke quietly. He was astounded by the fact that her thoughts seemed to correspond to his. He wondered if she was a mutant as well. If there was one thing Erik could never pass up it was a chance to recruit others of his kind.

"You speak as though through experience." He stated. That sad look in her eye slightly intensified though he almost didn't catch it as she bowed her head sadly to the floor. Despite her forlorn manner, as a fellow mutant Erik was intrigued by her air of mystery and as a man he was captivated by her remarkable attractiveness.

"I think perhaps we can all relate in some way." She stated. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, yes. Now more so than ever." He gave her a smile. She glanced at him and returned a slight one more in gratitude of his understanding. The silence was again a short one and only broken when he held his hand out to her. "My name is Erik Lensherr. I think I might be able to help you." He stated, boldly hoping his assumption was right in that she was a mutant. She gave him a questioning look as she scanned his face looking for any sign of fraudulence but her features quickly gave way to satisfaction as she took his hand in her own.

"Rachael McAdams. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lensherr."

"Please, Ms. McAdams, call me Erik."

"Okay, Erik. I'd be delighted if you'd call me Rachael." He graced her with a genuine smile and she returned one to him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They decided to walk back down the National Mall. The sun was setting low and it was near dark. He asked to walk her back to wherever she was headed and she seemed pleased that he was willing to do so. She pointed in the direction of the hotel she was staying in and they began their walk through the park. When she had pointed he noticed the gold band wrapped around the ring finger of her left hand. As they promenade the path they continued to talk. Erik was glad the wind had died down and that the onset of night was oddly warmer than the harsh cold of the late afternoon. He learned that she lived in a small town a few hours from D.C. and was in the neighborhood for the same purpose as he was. He wanted to know all about her and he constantly asked her questions pertaining to her life, hoping that she would not reciprocate the inquiries. Although he was prepared to give an answer to questions pertaining to his life he did not want her to delve too deeply in case she was not a mutant. Also, he would have problems clarifying some questions such as what line of work he was in. Leader of a mutant Brotherhood, although very distinguished sounding, was not likely to bring favorable views. It happened that Rachael made assumptions for him that he just let her believe.

"You look like a teacher, Erik." She said as they strolled under the park trees. "Am I correct in assuming that?" He nodded his head. In a way he was a teacher.

"Yes, but I have not been under a teachers salary in years."

"What did you teach?"

"Advanced physics and occasionally mechanical engineering courses." Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"My husband taught advanced physics as well." She said a little more quietly than she had normally spoken. Erik sensed there was something more to her statement than she was letting on.

"He doesn't teach anymore?" Rachael looked away from him for a moment. He stopped and touched his gloved hand to her arm. They stood in the middle of the path and she would not look at him but he noted the sadness in her eyes anyway. "I'm sorry Rachael. I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head.

"No, no. I should be over this. It's not your fault." She said as she sniffed away her moment of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Erik. I thought I was okay but every now and then I feel a horrible sadness for my late husband." Erik understood but said nothing knowing that there really wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better nor that there was anything he could say that she wanted to hear. He knew that if and when she was ready she would tell him but for now all he could do was circle his arm around her shoulders and hug her in an understanding embrace. He held her for a while until he felt her body soften in his arms. He figured he would need to break the silence soon before things got awkward.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rachael." She gently stepped away from his embrace.

"It was over a year ago. I've returned to living my life but sometimes the sadness and loneliness creeps up and makes me remember what I've lost." Erik nodded his head with sympathy. She gave him a sad smile, then coupled her arm into his, and together they resumed their walk back to her hotel. The moment passed and they continued exchanging histories until she stopped in front of a building.

"This is my hotel." She stated. He looked up and laughed.

"Really? This is where I'm staying as well." She gave him a look of astonishment and joined him in his laughter.

"How odd? Great minds do think alike." She was gazing at him with a vague expression as though she were contemplating on her options. Finally she decided on one after a few seconds. "Erik, would you like to come up to my suite? You're a very interesting man and I'm intrigued on how you think you can help me." This was what he was looking for. His assumption that she was also a mutant seemed almost sealed. Also the fact that she was willing to let him help her in any way tempted his need to be needed. He gave her his most charming grin and held his arm out to her.

"I'd be delighted." He answered. She took his arm and they went into the hotel together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rachael had not held back in her expenditure for lavish rooms. The suite she was staying in was one of the more costly ones, much like his own. As they entered she played the gracious host and offered to take his coat and hat. He allowed her to hang his winter clothing in the closet making him feel instantly formal at wearing a black suit with a red tie that practically screamed Armani. The feeling was assuaged when she shed her own winter attire to reveal her slender frame and large breasts accentuated by the form fitting black dress she wore. Erik was not a man to base a woman's attractiveness solely on appearance but it was hard not be drawn into her breathtaking beauty.

"I hope you don't mind but I must discard these shoes for the rest of the night." She stated as she emerged from the hall barefooted. "Why women feel the need to bear such discomfort is beyond me but yet I submit myself to it almost on a daily basis."

"Far be it from me to answer your query." He said as he sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the large, stately room. "I have the same difficulty understanding why men feel the need to wear a colorful noose as formal wear." She laughed and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as she positioned herself comfortably on the leather sofa.

"Why don't you take it off then?" She asked. Noting his uneasy look she quickly corrected her conduct. "Or you could at least loosen it. You're among friends." Not wanting to make her feel embarrassed over the suggestion and also to the fact that it certainly felt like a noose at times, Erik gave a smirk and then reached up to loosen the crimson tie. "There, isn't that better?" He didn't answer her but she didn't seem to be concerned over it. She remembered something and she quickly got off the couch and went to the small kitchen much to his curiosity. "Erik, I happen to have a bottle of Chateau Larose cabernet. I'd love for you to share it with me." Erik was more than familiar with the strong flavor of the Bordeaux wine. It was among his favorites.

"However did you come across that?" He asked as she came back with the bottle and two wine glasses.

"I'd rather you didn't ask." She answered with a mischievous grin much to his surprise. She definitely intrigued him. "But would you mind opening the bottle?" She handed him the wine tool and he expertly uncorked the bottle with his nimble hands, which actually felt odd for him as he always used his power over metal to move the tool in order to dislodge the cork. They toasted to the night and their newfound friendship. They talked of many things, mostly politics for well over an hour before any mention of the mutant issue was raised.

"So, Erik, you had said earlier that you were in D.C. to attend the open meeting for the Anti-Mutant Registration Act. And what regards do you hold on the subject?" She asked, obviously feeling daring after her second glass of wine. He was feeling slightly serene himself, which gave him a bolder edge as well.

"Yes, I believe the Act to be a blatant disregard for equality concerning mutant rights. For an entire race to be targeted and oppressed for being born superior, there should be no reason to victimize them and make them feel ashamed. For example, the majority of the people thrown in prison are of African-American descent. We don't ask every black baby born to be registered at birth just in case they might become criminals because most of them will grow up to be normal law-abiding adults yet we judge them based on people who have something comparable to them but are altogether completely different people. Hell, aside from sex offenders even criminals who have already paid their dues to society don't have a registry. Why should a race of people who have done nothing wrong be made to face this shame?" After his unintentional soliloquy, Erik realized he had spoken too much of his passion to save _homo superior_. He was instantly alarmed that Rachael might become apprehensive by his strong statement but to his relief she remained calm and even held an expression of compliance.

"You seem to have a very fierce opinion on the matter." She said. "I knew from the minute I saw you reading the Gettysburg Address that you were a mutant."

"Really? From that point? What gave me away?"

"Nothing gave you away. You just had this air of superiority, as you so put it." He nodded his head but didn't actually understand. Humans often and erroneously held that same air. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is your mutation?" He gave her a sly look before turning his attention to the wine tool sitting near the bottle. Slightly raising his hand the corkscrew rose gracefully into the air and obeyed Magneto's command. Rachael looked on with amazement.

"Wow! That's quite a gift you have there, Erik."

"Thank you. I am going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that you too are a mutant."

"Actually, no, I'm not." This caught him by surprise. He was rarely ever this far off target. He gave her a hard, scrutinizing look as he tried to figure out what her objective was.

"I'm afraid I had misjudged you. I was sure that you were in alliance with my ideals."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am very much in support of mutant rights. I, myself, am not a mutant though." He waited for her to continue with her explanation. She breathed out heavily as if to divulge a very confidential secret. "My husband was a mutant." She stated in a soft voice. "When I found out admittedly I had difficulty understanding his mutation but to me he was as normal as any other man and I never loved him less because of his genetic difference." Now Erik understood. But this had an unusual impact on him. Now that he knew she was not a mutant like himself he abandoned any notion of welcoming her into the Brotherhood. He would allow her support but she was still human and not of his kind. It seemed like such a pity. She was so beautiful and intelligent and would have made a great addition to his group.

"Erik, you seem disappointed."

"Hmm? Ah, no, I'm not disappointed. I was just under the impression you were like me." He said. She gave him an offended look.

"I am just like you. Sort of. I mean despite the X-gene we are both quite similar." He nodded his head but judging by the expression on her face he knew she didn't believe him. She sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "You think just because I'm human that I'm against your cause?" He was surprised by her choice of words. No human ever called it a "cause."

"My dear, I never thought you were against anything but the Anti-Mutant Registration Act and for that I am grateful."

"But you still consider us to be different, you and I." A moment of silence fell as he tried to figure out what he could say that would not offend her and was a reasonable truth. Of course he thought they were different. She could not possibly understand the suffering his people went through.

"Rachael, there's a controversy between mutants and humans that spreads the gap between them wider everyday."

"Is this the war that everyone assumes is brewing? Is this what you believe, Erik?" He sighed.

"Unfortunately the war is coming but I have every intention of making sure that the right issue, the mutant issue, is won."

"Does this issue involve humans? What about those of us who would rather live in harmony? Didn't you think of that?"

"Rachael,-"

"Erik, do you hate humans?" She asked him. The look of distress and fear on her beautiful face made his heart ache. What could he tell her? Sometimes he thought he did. But he didn't hate this woman. In fact he thought that if the circumstances were different he might have been able to find it in his heart to love her but that was possible only in another world. Still, her look of despair that he was discriminatory of her made him briefly realize his philosophy wasn't always right in every situation. She was a human who needed him to tell her it was okay to be a human. How the tables had turned. He went to her side and took her hand in his. Looking into her bright blue eyes he gave her a serious expression, one of deep honesty.

"Rachael, I won't lie. There is a war coming and the mutants will be on one side where the humans are on the other. But this does not mean that there can be no harmony between individuals. That doesn't mean that we are destined to hate and hurt each other. You have no idea how intelligent and wise you are. You're one of the few whose character and strength was not triggered by evolution rather instilled upon you through experience. You're an incredible human, so sophisticated, so beautiful, so…so unprejudiced. I promise you when the war has been won people like you will be the staple of the beginning of a new harmony between our kinds." As he spoke her expression had begun to soften till she was looking at him with an appearance of relief and admiration. Another moment of silence fell as he waited for her to answer him but she never did. To his utmost surprise she slowly reached out to him, her hand gliding against his cheek. He stayed calm and did not make to look surprised by her actions but instead took it as an act of gratitude. She gave him a smile, a very beautiful smile, and leaned in and kissed his lips. It was at this point that Erik could not hide his surprise any longer. He gave her a questioning look but she ignored it, instead deepening her kiss, practically begging for him to return it. Erik was astonished. Was it something he said? What had triggered this? He felt her strengthen her kiss, her lips were so soft, her fingers gliding down his jaw…he could feel himself slowly getting lost into her temptations. What was the harm in it? After all, it certainly helped that she was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. And judging by the need in her kiss, the need for him to embrace her and captivate her…well, Erik could never resist when he was needed.

Once he gave into her Erik found himself within the throes of her passion. She took him for all he could offer and luckily a man like Erik was able to offer a lot. It hadn't been obvious to him until they were stripped of their clothing, naked before each other, how much she had wanted him. Her need to kiss him incessantly, to touch him and be touched by him, to be united in his arms, it was almost overwhelming but Erik was more than ready to take up that challenge. He found it astounding that she could respond to him with so much need, almost like she had been waiting for him forever. Every kiss to her skin brought a liberated sigh, every bite of her flesh brought an aching whimper of longing, every thrust into her body brought an agonized moan of pleasure. That night Erik brought her to the pinnacle of her desires, made her scream in ecstasy, caused her to peak repeatedly, calling his name as though she'd known him for years.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Erik began stirring from his peaceful sleep a little later than he was used to. Every day before opening his weary eyes he habitually stretched his arms in an attempt to loosen his muscles but this morning he was quick to flinch when he felt skin against his knuckles. He opened his eyes and looked to what he had touched and his memories of last night returned to him after seeing the beautiful red head next to him still sound asleep. There was enough sunlight streaming through the heavy drapes of the hotel room for him to see her clearly. She was lying facing him. He was lying facing her. It was hard not to be attracted to so beautiful a face. Her very light snoring caused her body to gently rise and fall with every breath. Her hair was a brilliant fiery red. Her soft skin was as white as snow. She looked like an angel. Like an angel of snow.

And now Erik had a problem. Although she was by his standards a wonderful woman, beyond this point in time he had absolutely no use for her and after last night she probably didn't need him anymore. Currently the need for Erik to make a silent escape seemed considerable. His theory was that she expected it from him at any rate. However, Erik was a gentleman and despite the fact that his dodging her before she woke up was juvenile at least he can soften the blow if she had actually cared. With painstakingly slow movements he inched his way out of bed, careful not to disturb the mattress or the sheets or her for that matter. When he was no longer under the warmth of the comforter the cold air hit his naked body and he shivered while he scrounged around looking for his clothes that were strewn around the rooms. He dressed quickly and silently then he picked up the remaining clothes, her clothes, and folded them and set them on the chair where she could see them. In the living room he picked up the phone and as quietly as he could he ordered breakfast for when she woke up and made sure they charged his account. He went to the closet by the front door and put his heavy coat on and placed his fedora atop his head. He went back into the bedroom, made sure he was not forgetting anything, gave a long last look at her and then backed his way out while softly closing the door behind him. Erik felt a sadness in his heart. He knew he would never see her again but a man like him who had so much to do, so many people to save, often had to make unselfish decisions. A woman like Rachael, or even a woman like Mystique, could ruin his plans. He had no choice but to never allow himself to love either one of them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unbeknownst to Erik, she had woken up before him. As he lay sleeping, his heavy breathing the only movement of his body, she took that moment to examine his face. She loved how his soft white hair swept back over his head. She loved how his skin was showing his signs of age, of wisdom, and how his high cheek bones and strong jaw added to his distinguishable features. She loved his thin lips and longed to kiss him one more time though she was worried she would wake him. She wished his eyes were open so she could stare into the colorful depths that were often filled with both a cold steel gray and a warm sky blue. After a few minutes he began to stir and she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She listened to him quietly moving around as he dressed and ordered her breakfast. She was surprised because she had never thought he would be so thoughtful. Finally, she heard Erik close the door and exit the suite. He was gone and he would not be coming back. She smiled to herself, pleased by last night's events. At the thought of him in her bed her eyes flashed yellow out of bliss, her skin turning a dark indigo blue…

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify. No, there is no Rachael McAdams. It was Mystique all along. Did you see that coming? If no, please leave a review. If yes, please leave a review. Should I write a follow up? If no, please leave a review. If yes, please leave a review.

Also the reference to Erik likening her to an angel of snow is a direct reference to my friend and proofreader AngelofSnow (isn't that a neat penname?) who is currently writing the best Magneto/Rogue fic in the history of (and any other fandom). Her story is called _Healing_. You should read it, especially if you love good Magneto smut.


End file.
